


Aftercare

by aquilasaurus



Series: Winter at the Cabin [5]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilasaurus/pseuds/aquilasaurus
Summary: Ada gets frostbite and Hecate takes care of her. Ficlet.Day 9 of the Winter Fluff Event: Frozen.





	Aftercare

They meant to go directly home and into bed, But Nature had a different plan for Ada. By the time they reached the cabin, she could not feel her fingers. She knew that she should have worn gloves, but she had left them drying by the fireplace. And her hands had been exposed all afternoon as she held onto Hecate, helping her learn to ice skate. In her excitement, she had not noticed the chill. 

But her skin had noticed.

Inside the cabin, when she tried to remove her coat, her fingers fumbled thickly, oafishly incompetent for the task. Examining her hands, she found white patches on her skin with raised red bumps. She ran her fingers over the patches: the skin was hard like a callous, swollen, but completely numb.

“Hecate…” she called, her voice reedy and wavering.

Hecate’s head snapped up. Ada held out her hands. Hecate's eyes widened.

“Superficial frostbite, by the looks of it. Ada, how could you have been so careless!” The words escaped her mouth before she had time to consider them. Of course, they had _both_ failed to take precautions, both failed to remember. But Hecate’s magic had been in overdrive trying to keep her upright, and in the process had heated her from the inside out. Perhaps even formed a protective layer.

“I’m sorry,” Hecate tried again, taking care to use the first person plural from now on. “We’ve caught it before it started blistering, so the damage should be reversible. Let's get my cauldron.”

On the shelf lay her collapsible travel cauldron, made for moments like this. Horsetail, witch hazel, comfrey, cinnamon. She knew this potion well, from the days of her reckless youth. In short order it bubbled and coagulated, ready to be spread it onto a cloth. She pressed the poultice to Ada's hands and wrapped them firmly in it. 

“Keep that on overnight, and it should be healed by morning.” Hecate dashed back into the kitchen, reappearing a few moments later with two steaming mugs and a plate of ginger biscuits.

“And how will this speed my healing?” asked Ada, a cheeky grin spreading across her cheeks like honey. She plopped down on the sofa, watching the fire flicker, and invited Hecate to occupy the seat beside her.

“I will have you know that ginger is proven to stimulate circulation.” Her tone was indignant again. “Have a biscuit, my darling. For your health.”


End file.
